1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a substrate and a display apparatus having the substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a substrate having an improved flatness and a display apparatus having the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the various types of flat panel displays, a plastic display is capable of being flexibly bent. The plastic display typically includes a plastic substrate and a pixel arranged on the plastic substrate having a film shape. This is in contrast to an arrangement wherein a pixel is arranged on a glass substrate that is hard and inflexible.
However, when a foreign substance is introduced on a surface of the plastic substrate, the foreign substance is easily stuck onto the plastic substrate due to characteristics of the plastic material for the plastic substrate, such as a compressibility of the plastic substrate. Thus, a flatness of the plastic substrate is deteriorated, and it is difficult to form thin films required to form the pixel on the plastic substrate.